


Perhaps not Love but it is Something

by Kimium



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, Super Dangan Ronpa 2
Genre: Kisses, M/M, Mention of Junko's dismembered left arm, One Shot, Set around DR1 and before UDG, Signs of Affection, Very vague mention of Nagito cutting off his left arm, mention of canon typical violence, sort of established relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-26
Updated: 2020-07-26
Packaged: 2021-03-06 06:35:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,289
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25518898
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kimium/pseuds/Kimium
Summary: One shot. Set around DR1 but before UDG.“I’m planning a trip to Towa City. Want to join me?”“Sounds boring.”Nagito pouted but didn’t lower the map. “Towa City was a major tourist attraction before Enoshima did this to the world. Surely there are some places, perhaps a bit destroyed, we could visit?”“I have no desire to see Monaca Towa and her pawns.”“Oh ouch. You rejected my proposal so easily.” Nagito half turned so he could see Kamukura’s face. “Besides, how did you know that was my intention? What gave me away?”Nagito asks Kamukura (very nicely, of course) if he'd like to come with him to Towa City.
Relationships: Kamukura Izuru/Komaeda Nagito
Comments: 19
Kudos: 143





	Perhaps not Love but it is Something

**Author's Note:**

> Hello everyone!
> 
> I've been so busy this month that finding time and energy to sit down and write was a bit hard. I took some time to do some major catching up in anime that I shuffled off the side. I also bought the Switch version of TWEWY and am replaying through that game as well as doing some drawing. However, this afternoon I wanted to write and I figured it's been a very long while since I've written just some Kamukoma. I really do enjoy this ship and I hope you enjoy this fic.
> 
> As always please feel free to leave kudos and or comments. Those are always the best and make my day! Also, if you want to check my tumblr out the link is right [here](http://www.kimium.tumblr.com).

Nagito chewed his lip and stared upwards to the night sky. Above smoke plumed and rose in steady puffs, like a smoker blowing out the smoke from their cigarette. The wisps were heavy in the middle, dark and thick at the bottom before they thinned slowly and surely up into the dark, inky sky, disappearing as though the smoke wanted to reach the moon and stars. Forever the same, the night sky simply lay the background for the forever dispassionate moon, uninterested in the affairs of the world below it. Like the sun in the morning the consistency and callousness of the moon was plain to see for cultures around the world. Day came, night followed on its heels, nothing changed. It was easy to see why cultures associated gods with the heavenly bodies: both were grand, majestic, and forever out of humanity’s reach. Both not descending downward to Earth, no matter the chaos reigning below.

Returning his gaze down, Nagito stared at the ground below him. His feet were dangling off a ten-story building, his body perched on the edge. There were bodies piling on the streets, shouts and screams echoed within a bloody canvas of despair and hopelessness. A few fires were lit, possibly only recently ignited, adding to the smoke that billowed upwards to the sky. From the fire weapons of metal, hungry and wicked in the hands of despair, gleamed brightly. And here Nagito was, sitting on the tallest building he could find, as though he were merely a witness to a sporting event. Actually, Nagito frowned, witness was too good of a word for him. Witness implied connection and testimony, demanding he take ownership of the events he was seeing. No, Nagito wasn’t a witness; he was merely a spectator, a passive pair of eyes viewing everything. He wasn’t worthy of acting, of sullying his hands in the grand play Enoshima Junko had created.

That was fine with him. Nagito smiled and hummed a jaunty tune to himself and leaned slightly forward, his elbows resting on his knees. A small gust of wind, still carrying a bit of a cool bite of spring, danced across his hair. The smell of ashes and smoke followed it. Nagito coughed in response, nose wrinkling at the smell, but he made no attempt to move. Instead Nagito continued to watch the people on the street, watch them fight without rhyme or reason. More corpses and more damage. A sick harmony that looped forever, the grand symphony that the composer and conductor had abandoned to play her little game.

Glancing to the right Nagito imagined that he could see Hopes Peak Academy, imagined the tall looming building of the main campus, the old school building, the sprawling grounds of the school, and the pitiful buildings of the Reserve Course students. Within the old building was Enoshima and her class. If Nagito wished he could find a television and turn it on to witness the events. Perhaps some of his classmates were watching it or others with despair sitting in their hearts, curled and bound like a captured rabbit. But what was the point in that? Despair had already settled in, vibrating and growing with an alarming rate within the hearts of those trapped with Enoshima. Perhaps he could tune in later (her little game had to be over soon, right?) and see the results but there were other pressing matters he had to attend to.

Digging into his pocket, Nagito pulled out a wrinkled map of the surrounding area. It was detailed but limited in the scope of a wider range of area. Smoothing the map open Nagito easily trailed his finger along the black ink line he had drawn earlier. The trail looped and curled along a slightly longer path towards his final goal. Nagito tapped his finger on the circle of his destination and smiled to himself.

“Towa City.”

A deep, smooth voice read from behind him. Nagito smiled and eased himself backwards, his head resting on a hard chest. No arms came around to hug him but Kamukura didn’t push Nagito off. Smiling Nagito adjusted his sitting to accommodate for the new angle. He then lifted the map, as though Kamukura needed to see it, and pointed to his penned in circle.

“I’m planning a trip to Towa City. Want to join me?”

“Sounds boring.”

Nagito pouted but didn’t lower the map. “Towa City was a major tourist attraction before Enoshima did this to the world. Surely there are some places, perhaps a bit destroyed, we could visit?”

“I have no desire to see Monaca Towa and her pawns.”

“Oh ouch. You rejected my proposal so easily.” Nagito half turned so he could see Kamukura’s face. “Besides, how did you know that was my intention? What gave me away?”

“It was obvious.” Kamukura barely blinked, his red eyes slightly gleaming in the light.

“I didn’t realise I was such an easy book to read.” Nagito finally lowered the map and folded it back up, tucking it into his jacket pocket. “But answer me this, if you aren’t coming with me to Towa City what will you do here? Just stand and watch the chaos reign?”

Kamukura trained his eyes on Nagito, still blank, still gleaming. Nagito cracked a smile and boldly reached out to touch Kamukura’s face. His fingers met smooth skin, soft and warm under Nagito’s fingers. Deep within his chest his heart soared, pumping a bit faster, blood flowing a little freer in his veins. Warmth pooled and Nagito couldn’t help himself from leaning in a bit closer, taking slight advantage of Kamukura’s motionless state.

“Come on,” Nagito muttered, “admit that joining me in Towa City would be at least slightly more entertaining than staying here.”

“Why would I lie to you?”

“Ouch,” Nagito repeated, voice light and airy, “but I suppose there is no way I could force you. Guess I’m going by my lonesome.”

“Will you now?” Kamukura slightly cocked his eyebrow upward.

“I won’t change my plans just because you’re a stick in the mud.” Nagito dropped his hand. “If you’re not coming along, I’ll go without you.”

He made the motion to stand up but Kamukura easily stopped him, his hand firmly grasping Nagito’s wrists, like handcuffs. Blinking Nagito looked down and then back up at Kamukura. The warmth from earlier exploded within his chest slowly, like a knife had been pushed in and then pulled out, the blood gushing steadily. A dangerous wound for most but the euphoria that rushed within Nagito was almost addicting.

“You’re giving me mixed signals.” Nagito breathed out. “Is this somehow you telling me you want me to stay? Someone like me?”

If Kamukura was the kind of person to scoff Nagito was certain he would have but instead he tugged Nagito closer. Pushing him down so Nagito’s cheek was against his chest, Kamukura kept one hand on his wrists and wrapped the other loosely around Nagito’s back.

“Oh, you just wanted a hug?” Nagito asked against Kamukura’s chest. “I’m flattered that you’d want that from me, a worthless nobody.”

“Be quiet.” Kamukura ordered idly, his arm sliding upward so he could play with the ends of Nagito’s hair. “You can go to Towa City in the morning.”

“Worried about my well being?”

“Only an idiot would make the novice error of travelling at night.” Kamukura retorted. “If you did that it would make you boring.”

“Aren’t I already boring?”

Kamukura pulled Nagito away so they could look at each other once more. Nagito gave a cheeky smile and reached out to brush Kamukura’s hair back. The strands were silky and dark, as dark as the inky blackness that covered the sky above them. Again, Kamukura didn’t stop him and again Nagito was acutely aware of the heat that still swelled within him. His heart wasn’t stopping its fast, but consistent beat within his chest. Admiration surged within him but it ran deeper than simple respect, as though love could lace itself into any emotion and piggyback its way skillfully like a bandit hiding on a train.

If Nagito asked anyone, he was certain they’d tell him there was something wrong with feeling love during the apocalypse. No, “wrong” was not the correct word. Humans had proven time and time again that they could love under the strangest and harshest conditions. Foolish, silly, wishful, naïve, deluded— those were probably more accurate in describing Nagito.

Actually, Nagito frowned at himself, “love” was also not the correct word. Love implied mutual attraction beyond the superficial. “Love” implied equal footing between the parties in question and Nagito wasn’t arrogant enough to say he was anywhere near Kamukura’s level. Desire, attraction, longing, lust— those were probably more accurate in describing what Nagito (and maybe Kamukura) was feeling.

“You are consistent,” Kamukura broke Nagito’s thoughts, reaching up to grab his hand and tug Nagito closer, “and predictable.”

“That’s a very nice way to call me boring.”

“No one truly is “nice”,” Kamukura rested his other hand on the back of Nagito’s neck, “all our actions feed into our own desires.”

“Pessimist.”

“Realist.” Kamukura corrected before he closed their distance.

Their kiss was smooth, calculated, but that didn’t make it any less intense. Kamukura angled Nagito’s head with a flick of his wrist on his neck and Nagito saw stars. Their tongues were heavy against one another, the kiss deepening with each passing second. Nagito followed Kamukura’s motions and when they pulled away his lips tingled, his breath laboured, and his cheeks flushed. Kamukura licked his lips, most likely for a practical reason, but that didn’t stop Nagito’s brain from overanalysing and following the motion.

“Stay.”

Kamukura’s voice wasn’t even hitched. That might have hurt Nagito’s pride regarding his kissing skills, but he could spot a bit of pink along Kamukura’s face. Also, Nagito smiled and once again adjusted himself so he was comfortably against Kamukura, he was asked to stay. That had to count towards something.

“Okay, at least until the morning. Then, Towa City. You have until tomorrow to decide if you’re coming with me or not.”

He wasn’t graced with an answer but Nagito merely hummed to himself, closing his eyes. There, on top of the roof, as far away from the chaos on the ground below, he drifted off into a light sleep.

~

When morning came Nagito woke to the warmth of the sun dancing above him, bright and cheerful. He also woke alone, laid out on the roof of the building. Yawning, Nagito stretched his arms and looked around. Immediately he caught Kamukura standing near the edge of the building, his gaze fixed in the direction that Hopes Peak Academy was at. He hadn’t left and that made a warm flutter within Nagito dance anew. Standing up he brushed his coat off before walking up to Kamukura, gazing outward in the same direction he was looking at. The smoke from last night had cleared away but Nagito had no doubts more would arise later on. Below them the street was eerily still and quiet, like the calm before a storm or a small pocket of time misplaced.

“Have you made up your mind?” Nagito asked instead of greeting a “good morning.”

Kamukura tilted his head and stared outward for a second longer before he turned and began to head for the door. Nagito half scrambled to follow him; there was no need to stay on the roof after all regardless of Kamukura’s choice.

“Well?” Nagito asked as they entered the stairwell, his voice echoing in a metallic way around them.

“Enoshima’s dead.” Kamukura said.

Nagito stopped and blinked, immediately caught off guard. His question hung unanswered in the air but that didn’t matter. “How?”

“Guess hope won after all.”

Hope. The word warmed and burned within Nagito’s heart at the mere mention of it. Then, his brain slowly processed the rest and the phrase “Enoshima’s dead” rang like music to his ears. Nagito smiled widely and began to laugh. Almost as though a dam had burst, relief followed by disbelief, happiness, and sorrow all welled and overfilled within him. His voice bounced off the stairwell’s walls in a symphony, madness slowly edging from the corners. The Ultimate Despair was dead and despite knowing that Kamukura’s words were true, Nagito couldn’t help himself.

“I want to see. I want to go to Hope’s Peak.”

Kamukura gave a long look at him, eyes barely widening at the request. “Hopes Peak first. Then Towa City.”

Nagito blinked and then let out a rough giggle at Kamukura’s admittance. “Yes, of course. Hopes Peak first.”

~

He wasn’t sure what to expect upon seeing Enoshima’s smooshed corpse, but the moment Nagito saw her left arm he didn’t think. Walking over to the dismembered arm he grabbed it and stared. It was still intact, barely a bruise or scar. Somewhere in his mind something screamed at him to put it down but that something was smothered by despair.

~

The hacksaw hurt but that was what he wanted.

~

When they left Hopes Peak the bleeding had slowed down significantly, the bandages mostly white. He’d have to change them later but for now it was fine. Servant wasn’t sure if it was due to his luck or Kamukura’s talent. Perhaps a combination of both. Above them the sun still shone, still brightly, the world still turning and going on despite the horrors on the Earth below.

“Towa City next.” Servant cheerfully chirped.

Kamukura nodded and the two of them started their journey. It was silent, but Servant knew that soon cries of despair would once again fill the air. But that was all right. After all, where there was despair there was also hope.

**Author's Note:**

> Nagito: I have varying headcanons regarding when Nagito decides to go by "Servant". For this fic in particular he doesn't start doing that until after he cuts his left arm off and replaces it with Junko's arm.
> 
> When they met: I usually cart around the head canon that Nagito and Kamukura met before that flashback of them on the ship in SDR2's flashback.
> 
> Their relationship: It's not really a relationship in the usual sense but they have definitely kissed and the like before. Essentially Kamukura and Nagito can't really function an actual relationship but they do enjoy the kisses.
> 
> Kamukura: I have to add in some form of a personality to him and not make him entirely apathetic. I did try, however, to keep some of that apathy and boredom when writing him.
> 
> Hacksaw: My usual head canon is Nagito used a hacksaw to cut off his own arm.


End file.
